Supernatural cats
by Dawnshadow of Fireclan
Summary: I'm writing one-shots about different supernatural beings. as cats. with my own twist. Creatures done: vampire


I slashed my claws over the last SorrelClan warriors pelt, watching him run away. I chased him, catching him and raking my claws down his back, causing him to shriek in pain. I reached down, ready to deliver the killing bite-

"Nightsong!" Called the leader of the patrol, my sister, Cloudsong "That's enough,"

"But-" I tried to argue

"No buts!" she yowled, stalking past me, but mumbled in my ear, "we don't want too many," as she passed. And, of course, she was right. _If there were too many, thered be no-one to feed on _I thought to myself.

As we padded into camp we went to the shady hollow, the only place in the camp were there was shade.

"well?" asked Dawnshadow, shaking dust out of her creamy white fur "what is it?"

"Dawnshadow!" her, sister, Iceshadow, reprimaded "Don't be so rude!"

Dawnshadow snorted "Nightsong and Cloudsong can't get insulted, can you girls?" she asked the two of us. We shook our heads

"Dawnshadow's right," mewed Jaywing, glaring at Iceshadow angrily. Everyone knew Jaywing had a crush on Dawnshadow.

"Some members of the group are getting kinda aggresive," Cloudsong mewed, looking strait at me with those pale silver eyes of hers. Eyes we all shared.

"What can we say?!" one of they eldest of the group, Dappleclaw, asked, circeling her like a hungry fox, "Rogues don't come here anymore, and attaking clanmates will get us kicked out,"

"we'll find a way!" snapped Cloudsong, looking annoyed "now go to your dens, we have a big day tomorrow,"

That night, I dragged Dappleclaw out to the Nightcave, the only place in the clans that they could create us, and destroy us. Standing in the cave, I took a sip of the black sludge in the pool. Feeling the power rush through me, I bent down next to Dappleclaw, who woke up the moment I stepped into his his eyes, I saw that they were no longer the pale silver of the moon, but the blue-green of a deep river. I snarled, revealing shining white teeth, fangs pointed and curved like a claw.

"Time to die!" I snarled, flinging myself at him, claws flying. Dappleclaw dodged, and all I caught hold of was his long tail. But that was all I needed. I had a hold. Having retained the strengh my race were given by drinking from the pool, I racked my claws down his flank, deep enough to show bone. Dappleclaw snarled, closing his eyes, pale spots shining on his coat. As he was distracted, I crept up to him, performing the killing bite. He fell, coating my paws in sticky dark blood. I sat down to lick it off when I heared three scared kits outside the entry.

"you go in Starkit!" mewed one, obviously a tom

"No Way!" replied Starkit. I smiled, Imagining her amber eyes flashing as she argued with her brother."You go in Sunkit!"

The final kit sighed "I'll go in first!" she annouced, and raced right in, coming face-to-face with me, blood still on my paws.

"wha-?" asked Moonkit, as her two siblings ran to her side

I smiled, which caused the kits to shrink back. I windered why, then remembered the blood on my teeth and stopped.

"Lets play a game, shall we?" I asked,flicking my tail"You go hide, and I'll find you. If you get found, I'll nip you on the back of the neck and you go sit out. But you have to stay in the cave,"

The kits nodded.

"go!" I closed my eyes and heard the kits run off. I smiled, bloodlust filling my head with images of maiming the kits, crushing their skulls, crunching their-

No!

I thought to myself _These are JOINING us, not becoming prey like all the rest!_

I opened my eyes, looking around. My nose pinpointed Moonkit's location. I crept up to her, giving her a sharp nip, drawing blod. I smiled, lapping it up and whispered "found you," in her ear.

Moonkit let out a shriek, collasping next to me.

"So... Thirsty..." Moonkit murmured, looking and sounding exhausted. Sunkit and Starkit ran up to us, crowding the silver kit. As they crowded her, I walked up carelessly and gave them sharp nips as well, making them collasp as well, groaning in pain and thirst.

"here," I said, giving them a moss ball soaked in the same stuff I drank earlier. They drank it thirstily.

"sleep here tonight, I'll look after you," I muttered as they fell asleep. Once the three cats were asleep, I dragged Dappleclaw away, into the night.

When the kits woke up, they each had another drink of the dark liquid and we headed home, eyes silver as the moon.

**Okay, these cats are groups of supernatural beings, one cat will always die (I like killing cats) and they will almost always be huminoid creatures! so just send me a PM about what I should do next :P oh and please review, I would like at least five reviews beforeI post the next chapter. But if not, oh well**


End file.
